The BEGA Challenge
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: will Tyson be able to defeat BEGA even though his crush is in the other side with his brother? TysonKai maybe KaiGarland (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: The BEGA Challenge

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's my new story! Here it is...

"Tyson, everything we'll be all right," Kenny said as Tyson shook his head. "How can we defeat the BEGA bladers if they have the best bladers? Along side by that, we don't have any parts at all!" Tyson cried angrily. "Tyson, if you only calm down, we'll be fine," Hilary replied, "I still can't believe our coach would betray us," Daichi said as everyone looked at him except Tyson. "Would you stop talking about that Daichi? You know how hurt Tyson is already," Hilary replied unhappily.

"It's cool Hilary, after all, when this is all over, I'm not gonna forigve him!" Tyson cried as he went outside. "Man, with all this stores having with the new BEGA card, I'm not sure if we are gonna win it," Kenny said, "hey! My dad might be able to help us! After all, he does own a beyblade shop!" Max cried happily. "That's great Max, though our beyblade wouldn't be that stronger than the BEGA's bladers," Ray replied, Max sighed. "I just hope Tyson is all right with everything," he said as everyone looked outside.

Why'd you betrayed me Hiro? I thought you were my older brother! Not my enemy! Tyson thought angrily, **Flashback** _"Oh no! My beyblade is going to stop spinning!" A young Tyson cried, "no it won't!" A voice cried as Tyson looked behind him. "It won't?" He asked, "if you only concentrate during the match, you'll win! Now, concentrate!" Hiro cried angrily. Tyson nodded as he went back to the battle, "I did it!" Tyson cried happily a few minutes later._

_"See, all you have to is concentrate on your matches!" Hiro said as he put the baseball cap on Tyson's head, "yea!" Tyson cried nodding._ **End Flashback** Tyson's eyes began to water, how could you? Especially Kai, if he were here, I would have told him my true feelings to him! Now, I can't! Tyson thought unhappily. In Kai's place, "hey Kai? How come your not practicing?" Hiro asked as Kai looked up from where he was sitting and saw Hiro with his new outfit.

"It's none of your business," Kai replied coldly as he stood up. "Look Kai, the challenge we'll be in a month. Don't you want to defeat Tyson?" Hiro asked, "the question I want to ask, why are you here Hiro? You should be back with the other team since you should be looking after your little brother," Kai replied angrily. "I am helping, I'm going to go and train Brooklyn so he can become stronger," Hiro explained, as Kai smirked.

"The weakness Tyson probably has is me," Kai replied as he left the training room. Hiro blinked, what does he mean by that? He thought as he looked around and saw Brooklyn standing nearby, "ready to train?" He asked as Brooklyn nodded. Tyson, I know you have feelings for me, ever since you've first met me, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you on our match! Kai thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: it's right after the episode where Boris asked Tyson and the others to take up on a five-on-five challenge

max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	2. BEGA On The Rise

Chapter 2- Bega On The Rise

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Hey Kai, nice practice," Garland said smiling as Kai stared at him. "The only reason I practiced with you is that because nobody here is worth my time!" Kai cried angrily, "what are you talking about Kai?" Garland asked surprised. "This practice was a waste of time, I should be practicing with Brooklyn instead," Kai explained as he began to walk off, "I'm telling you Kai! Brooklyn has never been defeated in his whole entire life! If I were you, stay out of his way," Garland called to him.

Kai sighed as he was out of sight within Garland's eyes, how can somebody like Brooklyn be so powerful without a day of practice in his life? There has to be a secret behind all this! Kai thought. In Tyson's place, "I'm sorry boys, but without a Bega ID card, you can't have parts," the store owner said. Tyson sighed, "please! We won't ask for anything else! We promise!" Tyson cried as the store owner shook his head. "No, that's final and you two get out!" He cried asTyson and Daichi left the store.

"Hey guys, got anything?" Ray asked as he and Hilary came running towards them, "no luck. Basically almost every store is own by Bega," Tyson explained as Daichi nodded sadly. "Without parts, how are we gonna defeat Bega? This is hopeless, maybe we should have joined them," Hilary said, "no Hil. We are not joining Boris no matter what! We must not give up, not on the chief also, hey, where's Max?" Tyson asked blinking as he looked around.

"His with the chief helping him," Ray explained as Tyson nodded and the group split up again. Back in Bega, "yo Kai, what's so interesting?" Garland asked as he saw Kai looking out the window. "Why don't you look for yourself?" He asked as Garland looked, "no way!" He cried shocked. "That's it Brooklyn, just aim it right there towards that rock," Hiro said, "like this coach?" Brooklyn asked as Hiro nodded and helped him trained.

"I never seen Brooklyn trained before! That coach is perhaps better than the other coaches I've seen!" Garland cried, Kai snorted. "It's only Hiro, Garland. Tyson's big brother," he said as Garland looked at him shocked, "Tyson's brother! Does Boris knows!" Garland asked as Kai shrugged. "That's it! Launch your blade," Hiro said as Brooklyn launched his blade towards the rock, Hiro gasped as he saw the rock fall onto the ground.

This is unbelievable! Brooklyn is stronger than anybody thinks! Hiro thought surprised, "how was it coach? Hopefully I did good," Brooklyn said as Hiro nodded impressed. "Than I looked forward to my next training," Brooklyn said as he left Hiro, "hey Kai? Where are you going?" Garland asked as Kai didn't answered him. Kai went inside the computer room and saw Brooklyn with Hiro, "Tyson's speed and abilities are so powerful that nobody could beat him," Hiro began.

"Nobody except me could defeat him," Brooklyn bragged. "Listen Brooklyn, don't get ideas to your head yet," Hiro warned. Brooklyn smirked as he stood up, "where are you going?" Hiro asked. "Outside," he replied, "what about your training?" Hiro asked. "It's time for recess," Brooklyn replied as Hiro sighed, "hey Hiro? Why'd you joined Bega anyway?" Kai asked suddenly. Hiro didn't answered, "this is probably one of your ideas to help Tyson, huh?" Kai asked.

"You can say that," Hiro said, "look! I don't care who you are, but if you stand in my way, I will crush you!" Kai cried angrily as he left the room. "I'm telling you Kai, stay out of his way," Garland said as Kai saw him, "I'll do whatever I want," he replied coldly as Garland growled. Tyson, you better be ready, cause I'm coming for you, Kai thought angrily.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: good huh?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	3. Rebel Alliance

Chapter 3- Rebel Alliance

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Come on mister, give me parts!" Daichi cried as he was standing on Tyson at a beyblade shop in town disguised as an adult, "sorry sir. Without an Bega ID, I can't let you have any parts," the owner said. "What! Why not!" Daichi asked angrily, "those are the rules sir," the owner said. "Augh! I can't believe this! All of the stores have been taken over by Bega!" Daichi cried, just than Tyson began to stumble all over the place. "Hey, what are you doing down there!" Daichi asked angrily forgetting the store owner was nearby, "you stepped on my hand!" Tyson replied angrily.

Tyson and Daichi screamed as the two boys fell onto some boxes, "uh, sir? Are you all right?" The owner asked. "Yea, we are," Tyson replied, "uh, your missing your head," the owner began. "Yea, he is a hot-head isn't he?" Tyson asked smirking, "that's it! You two, get out of my store and never come back!" The owner cried angrily as Tyson and Daichi went out of the store. "Aw man, World Champions never get respect!" Tyson cried as Daichi nodded.

Later that day, "we checked all the stores Tyson. We have no luck at all," Ray said as they were sitting on the hill. "Man, this really bites! What about you Hil?" Tyson asked, Hilary shook her head as Tyson and Daichi sighed. "I asked my dad if the chief could have some parts, hopefully Kenny could use all the help there," Max said smiling, "great! Now all we need is an solution to get back at Boris!" Tyson cried as everyone nodded.

Just than a beyblade went in front of him, "you want a solution! We'll give you one!" A voice cried. Tyson looked and saw the PPB All-Starz, White Tiger X, Barthez Battalion and F-Dynasty standing before his eyes. Tyson groaned, "oh no," he said as they all looked at him. In Kenny's place, "here yea go chief," Mr. Tate said giving him a box, "thanks! Now I can try to see if I can make the ultimate beyblade!" Kenny cried smiling.

Mr. Tate smiled as he left, Kenny looked inside the box. With all these parts, it's like a rookie beyblade that I'm making, he thought. Just than a box dropped in front of him, Kenny looked and saw Miguel and Emily standing in front of him, "what are you doing here!" Kenny asked shocked. "We are here to help you," Emily replied, "that's right. We are here to make the ultimate beyblade with you," Miguel said as Kenny nodded smiling.

Back in Tyson's place, "we heard what happened Tyson," Mariah began. "Oh? Did you heard that my brother betrayed us?" Tyson asked angrily, "look, we are here to go and crush Boris. Pretty soon, you'll have your lover and brother back," Lee said smiling, "lover!" Tyson asked shocked. "You don't think that we didn't saw the way that you were looking at Kai, were you? Everyone knew that you have a thing for Kai, probably Kai knows and perhaps that's why he joined Bega," Rick said smirking.

"Kai wouldn't betray me cause of that!" Tyson cried angrily, "jeez Tyson. Why don't you calm down? The battle isn't in for like a month," Julia replied. Tyson sighed, "I know. But with Kai on the other team, I don't think I could concentrate," he replied. "Hey, just think about the new beyblade Kenny and the others are making," Kevin began, "others?" Ray asked. "Yea, Miguel and Emily are there with him, all of us are gonna try out the new beyblade when it's developed," Kevin explained.

"Hey Raul, wanna practice?" Tyson asked as he showed Dragoon to him, "sure. I don't mind a practice," Raul replied as the two got ready to launch. "Isn't this wonderful? All the teams are here to get revenge on Boris," Hilary said smiling, "yea. It's going to be great when we crush him!" Max cried excitedly. Three hours later, "I'm beat from running," Tyson said panting as the gang sat on the hill tired. "Hey, if we want to waste time waiting on the chief, than we must exercise!" Hilary cried.

"I just hope the chief is done now," Tyson said as Hilary glared at him angrily, "hey, Tyson! Tyson! Look what we've got!" A voice cried as Tyson and the others looked and saw Kenny running with Miguel and Emily. "What is it chief?" Tyson asked blinking, "your new beyblade. Dragoon Metal Storm," Kenny said excitedly as he gave it to him. Tyson looked at it and gasped, "that beyblade is smaller than your regular one!" Rick cried surprised.

"Looks isn't important Rick, it's powerful that's important," Kenny replied. "Test it out Tyson!" Ray cried as Tyson nodded as he put the blade onto his launcher, "3...2...1! Let it rip!" Tyson cried as sparks came out from his beyblade. Tyson gasped as he landed onto the ground, they all watched as Dragoon Metal Storm hit a rock so powerful that it was destroyed in pieces and landed onto the ground with a bang. "Wow! It's so powerful, just like Kenny said!" Ray cried shocked, "with this new beyblade in your hands Tyson. We won't be beat," Kenny said.

Tyson looked at everyone, "I wouldn't disappoint you. I will master this beyblade and defeat Boris!" He cried as everyone cheered. Kai, watch out! Cause I'm coming for you! Tyson thought angrily staring at his new blade.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good huh?

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	4. Back To Basics

Chapter 4- Back To Basics

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Tyson! Are you all right?" Max asked worriedly as he looked at Tyson who was looking at the fallen beyblade on the ground, "see Tyson, if you aren't careful, you might not master it at all," Kenny said as Tyson nodded. "Hey chief? What about mine?" Daichi asked suddenly, "what?" Kenny asked blinking. "Aw, come on chief! We all need special blades to go and defeat Boris," Ray said smiling, "all right. We can do it tonight and you might have it by tomorrow," Kenny said smiling.

"Hold it chief, your not doing it yourself. We are here to help you also," Emily said as Kenny nodded. "Let me help also, it would be quicker," Miguel said as Kenny nodded, "all right. Let's go!" Kenny cried as the three began working on the top beyblades. Back in Bega, "something wrong Kai?" Garland asked as he found Kai sitting down at one of the benches in an empty hallway. "It's none of your business Garland," Kai replied coldly, "come on. We are teammates here," Garland replied.

Kai smirked, "for you to think so, but I'm no teammate," he said as he got up and began walking away. "Wait, Kai! Before you go, I want to tell you how I really feel about you being here," Garland began as Kai didn't looked back, "I'm not interested Garland. I already know who I like," Kai said angrily as he left. Garland growled, Tyson is the only one who you like Kai, don't deny it, he thought angrily. The next day, "is this it Emily!" Max asked shocked as he saw his beyblade.

"Draciel Metal Shield," Emily said smiling proudly. "Hey Rick? Wanna battle?" Max asked as Rick smirked, "sure. If you can handle it," he said as the two boys lunched there blades. "Go Draciel! Attack!" Max cried angrily, "dodge it," Rick ordered his blade. "Follow it!" Max cried, but Draciel went off the dish as Max gasped. "I can't believe it!" He cried shocked, "heh, you loose," Rick said laughing. In Ray's place, "come on Ray. Let's see your new Driger Metal Slash!" Mariah cried.

Ray nodded, "let's go Lee," he said as the two got ready and the two lunched there blades. "Driger, follow Galeon!" Ray cried as Lee smirked, "try to evade it!" Lee cried angrily. "Attack!" Ray cried angrily, but Driger wobbled around and went off the dish. Everyone blinked in surprised, "what is going on!" Ray asked angrily. In Tyson's place, "no! Not again!" Tyson cried unhappily as Dragoon Metal Storm and Strata Dragoon Metal Spike went out off the dish.

"Heh, too bad guys," Julia said smirking. "Let's do it again! Let it rip!" Daichi cried as he and Tyson launched there blades once again, "hey, what's going on!" Tyson asked shocked as he saw the two blades going away from them, "augh! I really do hate this!" Daichi cried as the two looked at the two blades that were leaving. "Hey guys! Follow them! We don't have anymore spare parts to make another blade!" Kenny cried as the two got up quickly.

"Let's go Daichi!" Tyson cried as the two ran after there blades, "those two shouldn't be in the same place," Hilary said as Kenny nodded. Back in Max's place, "come on Rick! Tell me what do I have to do to make me complete control of my blade!" Max cried. Rick looked at him, "do it like how you have felt when you first had Draciel in the first place," Rick replied as Max blinked. Back in Tyson's place, "so we just have to go and concentrate just like before?" Daichi asked.

"Yup! We just need to go and follow our hearts just like we were once kids! Than we could handle them!" Tyson cried excitedly, Daichi nodded as the two concentrated on there blades. Back in Ray's place, "believe in my heart, just like I first met Driger?" Ray asked as Mariah nodded. "That's probably one of the things that's missing while your with your new blade," Mariah explained, "all right. I'll try," Ray said as he concentrated on his blade.

"Daichi, let's do it!" Tyson cried as he looked at Daichi who nodded, "Strata Dragoon!" Daichi cried. "Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson cried angrily as the two blades went towards each other, "do it Strata Dragoon!" Daichi cried angrily as the two blades attacked each other. "Tyson, it's working!" Daichi cried pointing, "I can see that Daichi! This is so awesome!" Tyson cried happily. In Ray's place, "I can't believe it! It's actually working!" Ray cried shocked as he saw Driger Attacking Galeon.

"All right! You've finally did it Ray!" Kevin cried excitedly, "I did? Didn't I?" Ray asked smiling. In Max's place, "look! It's working!" Emily cried pointing at Max's blade. "Thinking back to my childhood must really help," Max said smiling, "Boris is so gonna get it," Rick said smiling. "Boris, your gonna get it!" Everyone cried as they were so proud of Max and the other's for mastering there blades. Back in Bega, "it's gonna be called Justice-Five For All," Boris was saying.

"Do you think Tyson would accept?" A reporter asked, "knowing him, he would," Boris replied as the team was watching behind the back room. "Justice-Five For All eh? This could be interesting," Garland said smirking, "why'd you think that?" Ming-Ming asked. "Well, we all know that Boris is going to pick me, you, Crusher, Mystel and Brooklyn..." Garland began, "no!" Kai said suddenly as everyone looked at Kai surprised.

"Nobody's for sure who's gonna be on the team yet, so don't get your hopes up," Kai replied as he left the group. "What was that about?" Ming-Ming asked blinking, Garland smirked. "He wants the fifth spot, but nobody knows yet who's gonna be in the team though," he explained as Ming-Ming nodded. In Kai's place, I must get the fifth spot! I want to battle Tyson, it was my life's long dream ever since he defeated me! No matter what Boris says about Brooklyn, I will get it! Kai thought angrily as he went to go and practice.

tbc..

me: here yea go!

tyson: it's not like the tv show that aired today

me: nope! it's different from the show!

kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	5. Author's notes:

Author's notes:

I'm so glad everyone is liking my story, The BEGA Challenge! As you know though, I'm only updating on the weekends cause I have no idea what episode is next and i have to see the episode. Which means, the Bega challenge won't be updated often just like my other two stories Between The Two Worlds and Stepping Out. Along side by that, I might start a new story of Beyblading.

I just don't know what yet though. Just don't get your hopes up, I'm so busy with my tests that i could only update early weekday mornings. The Bega challenge is different from the regular episodes, cause i don't want to spoil anything for the viewers who are reading. That's why i'm making it different so you won't get your hopes up for anything on television.

thank you to all who have reviewed! Roy's War Goddess Riku, Yazzy, blackartofchaos, FireiGurl, Kaay-chan, Zippiygirl, Alicia, renanimeangel, and Frostt. _hugs and kisses _I'll update on Saturday or Sunday! Thanks again!

love always,

SetoKaibaWheeler


	6. And JusticeFive For All

Chapter 6- And Justice-Five For All

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"I can't really believe the power of these beyblades could hold," Raul said amazed as the gang were still together. "Hey Tyson, you sure you could handle it?" Rick asked as Tyson looked at him, "what are you talking about?" He asked. "Well, isn't that's why we are all here? To go and get the most powerful beyblade that we could handle and do it against Boris?" Rick asked, "Rick's right you know. We should also try it out," Lee agreed as Mariah and the others nodded as well.

Tyson sighed, "let's go back to the dojo. We can handle it there," he said as Max nodded. Back at the dojo, "all right. Are you guys ready!" Julia asked as she, Raul, Lee and Michael got ready to launched there blades against Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi. "Let it rip!" Daichi and the gang cried as they launched there blades, "go Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson cried angrily as they all attacked the other's blade. In Bega, "look at everyone's skills. Not much are high except the pros," Hiro began as he was talking to Boris back at the computer lab.

"What are you saying to me than Hiro?" Boris asked looking at him, "we should at least have a fair tournament to see who qualifies for the team," Hiro explained. Boris looked at the list, "we know Brooklyn we'll make the team along with Ming-Ming, Garland, Crusher and Mystel," he said. "Yes, but if we don't have a fair tournament, everyone we'll think we don't care," Hiro explained. Boris nodded, "I'll think about this," he said as Hiro nodded.

Outside Bega, "why, hello there friend," Brooklyn said smiling as he saw a Lady Bug on the leaf. "Brooklyn," a voice said as Brooklyn looked and saw Kai standing in front of him, "what is it Kai?" Brooklyn asked. "Nothing, nothing at all," Kai replied as he turned his back and began walking back inside the building, Brooklyn frowned as he looked at Kai turning back. Back in Tyson's place, "Daichi! Watch where your hitting your beyblade!" Julia cried angrily.

Daichi laughed nervously, "sorry. I just lost control over it," he replied. "Wow, without looking at your beyblade for a minute, you loose control over it," Hilary said as she looked at Kenny, "yea. Which means we have to be careful with it," Kenny replied nodding. "Your still one short person on your team Tyson," Rick began, "yea Tyson. You have to choose someone," Emily replied as Tyson frowned nodding. "This we'll be difficult, we have to think about it," Max replied as Tyson nodded.

The next day in Bega, "all of you are going to go and be at the tournament. If all of you succeeds, you'll be joining the Bega league team," Boris announced. "Hey! How come Garland is at my block!" A boy's voice cried looking at the blocks, "along with Ming-Ming and Brooklyn is in the blocks also!" Another voice cried. "Quiet! If you don't want to look like a fool, you can do this and win your places in the tournament! This will be world wide television! You'll be the greatest if you beat the pros!" Boris cried as a boy agreed, "his right!" The boy cried.

"So, is everyone ready! Let the qualification tournament begin!" Boris cried as everyone cheered, "this will be a great tournament. Soon Bega we'll be rich and powerful around the world!" Boris cried happily as Hiro looked at Boris. Back in Tyson's place, "wow. His so awesome!" Max cried watching. "Garland? Boris probably knew about him as he could make the team," Ray said, "along with Crusher, Ming-Ming and Mystel," Tyson replied.

"That means up next is Brooklyn against Kai," Daichi replied. "That's right! If Kai wins, he'll be in the team," Emily said, "but we don't know yet. So we have to find out," Raul replied. Back in Bega, "Dranzer! Attack with Blazing Gig!" Kai cried angrily as Brooklyn watched Dranzer attacked his blade. "Hnn, is that all you've got? Venus, attack," Brooklyn replied as he stayed calm, Kai gasped as he saw it was his Blazing Gig attacking back.

Back in Tyson's place, "how can that be!" Tyson asked shocked. "I'm afraid Kai is also shocked as well Tyson," Max replied, "you can say that again," Daichi replied nodding. Back in Bega, "how can you do that Brooklyn?" Kai asked angrily. "Your not mad about me copying your attack are you?" Brooklyn asked as Kai growled, "that's impressive," Ming-Ming said as Crusher nodded. Who excatly are you Brooklyn? How can your blade counter my attack? What are you! Kai thought angrily as he stared at Brooklyn.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: it's not excatly like today's episode

max: we've changed a little bit of the episode

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	7. When You Wish Upon A Star

Chapter 7- When You Wish Upon A Star

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Go Dranzer! Attack with Blazing Gig!" Kai cried angrily as he was still battling against Brooklyn, "go Zeus. Attack!" Brooklyn cried as Kai gasped and saw Brooklyn's blade using the same attack as his. Kai growled as it attacked directly at Dranzer, in Tyson's place. "That's incredible!" Ray cried shocked, "it should be. Brooklyn's blade is making every move of Kai's!" Kenny cried surprised. "It looks like Kai's blade is getting hit by Brooklyn's beyblade by every move!" DJ cried, "Dranzer! Attack!" Kai cried again.

This time Dranzer was spinning in the air along with Zeus, Kai blinked in surprised as Dranzer fell unto the ground as Zeus wasn't hurt at all. "Is that all you've got?" Brooklyn asked smirking as Kai growled, "I don't know how you did it Brooklyn. But I'm about to go and use Blazing Gig Temptest!" Kai cried angrily as he put his scarf over his mouth and Dranzer began the attack. Brooklyn laughed, "you really are dense aren't you?" He asked as his Zeus attacked the same attacked directly at Kai.

Kai gasped as he fell onto the ground, "Kai!" Hiro's voice cried as Kai growled and saw Hiro behind him. "This game isn't for kids anymore! It's for pros! I know why you joined Bega cause you wanted to go and defeat Tyson yourself. But Kai, you can't take your level up to the challenge with Brooklyn. His way much better than you. Brooklyn was born as a blader! He has special talents. I hate to say this Kai, but your not within Bega's league!" Hiro cried angrily.

Kai growled, your wrong Hiro! I am in there league! They just don't know it yet! He thought angrily. But than he saw Dranzer being destroyed by Zeus, no! Not now! Not after I've seen Brooklyn's bit-beast right now! Kai thought as Dranzer was out off the dish. Kai groaned as he layed down on the ground feeling exhausted, I'm sorry Tyson. I should have stayed with you, after all, I love you with everything I have, he thought as he went blank while Dranzer was by him.

Back in Tyson's place, "no way! Put Kai in your team! Show him to us!" Tyson cried as he watched DJ make the announcement of Brooklyn being the new blader on the team. Max gasped, "Tyson! Kai is exhausted! He can't even get up!" He cried as Tyson saw Kai laying down with two medical people by his side. Oh Kai, if you only stayed on the team, you wouldn't be in this situation, he thought. Later that night, "I still can't believe Brooklyn won over Kai," Rick said angrily.

"Everyone is as surprised as you are Rick. We all thought Kai would have made it," Kenny replied. "Yea, but we still need a fifth player on the team Tyson," Mariah said, "hey, why don't the fifth player be a girl? Bega has four guys and one girl on there team," Julia said. "Why don't you go and choose Tyson? Make it a good choice also," Lee said looking at him, "I know. But it will be a tough decision," Tyson replied as he looked at everyone.

"How can it be so hard? Just choose one," Emily said, "yea. But it has to be someone who's good at skills," Hilary replied looking at Miguel who nodded back. "Oh no!" Kenny cried suddenly, "something the matter chief?" Daichi asked worriedly. "I don't have any data on Brooklyn or the other's bit-beast!" Kenny cried worriedly, "what are you saying chief?" Ray asked. "No data means we might not beat Boris at all," Kenny replied as everyone gasped, "let's talk about that later and talk about the fifth player since tomorrow is the match," Rick interrupted.

Tyson sighed as everyone began arguing, Tyson went outside as he looked up at the night sky. I know the fifth player, but it's his choice to join. He wouldn't join anyway after what his been through, Tyson thought unhappily, "something the matter Tyson?" Kenny asked as Tyson looked at Kenny and shook his head. "I know it's Kai your thinking about Tyson, after all, he might wants to join us after the defeat against Brooklyn," Kenny said as Tyson nodded.

"That's why I made this," Kenny said as he took out another blade. "What is it?" Tyson asked blinking, "it's Dranzer Metal Spiral. Just in case Kai comes back to the team," Kenny said smiling as Tyson smiled back. Kai, I hope you come back, cause we really need you, Tyson thought worriedly. The next day, Tyson and the others went to the hospital to go and see Tala before the big match. "Hey Mr. Dickinson, how's Tala doing?" Tyson asked worriedly.

"Tala's not waking up yet, but he we'll be soon," Mr. Dickinson replied as Tyson went over to Tala's bed side. "Hey Tala? Today's the big day! Today we will fulfill your destiny after what you have tried before. Well, I want you to go and hold onto something for us," Tyson said as he put in Dranzer MS beside Tala. "I'm sure all of you will do fine," Mr. Dickinson said as everyone nodded, "all of you love the game. Defending it for it's reputation for everyone the world just like it's revolution," he said.

"Yea! We want kids to play it fair!" Max cried as Tyson nodded, "that's it than! We should rename you G-Revolution!" Mr. Dickinson cried as everyone blinked. "G-Revolution?" Ray asked, "it has a nice ring into it, doesn't it?" Tyson asked smiling thinking about the new name. Later that day, "ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the new world of beyblading of Bega!" DJ cried as fireworks came out from the stage. "Let's welcome the teams! You all now the Bega team!" DJ cried as Bega came out with Hiro leading them onto the stage.

"Well, let's meet the challengers! Tyson and his group! The newly named G-Revolution!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. Tyson sighed, Hiro, I'm not sure why you've joined the team, but you've made a big mistake, he thought angrily. "Uh Tyson? Your missing a member," DJ said looking around, "am I?" Tyson asked smirking. "Come off it Tyson, what are you playing at?" DJ asked, "we've got our player," Tyson said as Hiro and Boris looked surprised.

"Where is he?" DJ asked, "his over there. Sitting!" Tyson said pointing. "You must be joking," DJ said as everyone mumbled about it, "no. We call him Mister X!" Tyson cried as everyone gasped. "Heh, patheitc mister X, eh Tyson? But a fifth member is a fifth member. However, if you want to go and choose another one, you may," Boris said smirking as Tyson nodded. "Well, here's the starting line-up: Ming-Ming, Crusher and Mystel along with Daichi, Ray and Max," DJ said.

"Th first up for G-Revolution is Daichi!" DJ cried as Daichi nodded, "go for it Daichi!" Tyson cried as Daichi nodded confident. "The challenger for the other team is Ming-Ming!" DJ cried as Ming-Ming waved to the crowd, Daichi gasped. No! Anyone but her! How am I gonna win this round? Daichi thought worriedly as he looked straight at Ming-Ming who was staring at him smiling evilly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tyson: she'll end the story when Kai comes back to the team

me: which is about perhaps in 5 weeks

max: unless they change the time again

ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

kai: review and update!


	8. Sing MingMing Sing!

Chapter 8- Sing Ming-Ming Sing!

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Daichi is up next! His Strata Dragoon is unbelievable hard!" Brad announced, "all right Daichi! Are you ready?" Tyson asked as Daichi nodded. "The challenger Ming-Ming from Bega is up! The charming girl could be hard to be defeated!" AJ cried, Ming-Ming waved to the crowd as Daichi stared at her angrily. "Be careful Ming-Ming, Daichi can be strong whenever he wants to be," Garland said to Ming-Ming, "what are you talking about?" She asked looking at him.

"Daichi couldn't be that easily defeated," Garland replied again as Ming-Ming nodded. "All right guys! I'll be back in awhile!" Daichi cried to his friends, "just be careful Daichi," Tyson said as he looked straight at Hiro. How could you do this to us? He thought unhappily, "let's see the dish!" DJ cried. "Oh my! It's the Massive Stadium dish!Can these two really work it out on the dish!" AJ announced, "hey Kenny? How does she look?" Tyson asked looking at him.

"She looks just fine," Kenny replied as he blushed but than blinked again what Tyson was talking about, "oh! The dish is just fine! There's nothing wrong with it!" Kenny cried quickly. "We still have to be careful since it's Boris that we are talking about here," Tyson said looking up at Boris, "though Ming-Ming would never do anything foolish!" Kenny cried as everyone looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Hilary asked annoyed, "the song that she've wrote tells everything!" Kenny cried laughing histerically as Daichi groaned.

"That can't be normal," Tyson said sighing, Strata Dragoon, let's do this! Daichi thought as he got ready with his blade. "Are you ready Ming-Ming? Cause I'm ready and Beyblade is on the line here!" Daichi cried angrily, "my blade Venus is one of a kind is extremely strong!" Ming-Ming cried laughing as she changed into her other outfit. In Boris place, "his blade is a new Strata Dragoon!" Boris assistant cried. Boris smiled, I want to see this in action, he thought smirking.

"Let it rip!" Daichi and Ming-Ming cried as the two launched there blades onto the dish, "go and attack!" Daichi cried angrily as Ming-Ming smirked. "My Venus won't take that weak attack," she said as Daichi growled, "my Strata Dragoon is much stronger than yours!" He cried as Ming-Ming laughed. In Kai's place, Tyson, I'm sorry, but I can't blade anymore, he thought as he looked down at the cat in front of him. (A/N: what's up with him and the cats)?

Back at the stadium, "go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi cried as Ming-Ming smirked. "Attack Venus!" She cried angrily as she attacked directly, hang in there Strata Dragoon! Daichi thought angrily. "Hey Ming-Ming! Your just a singing girl! You can't be here in this stadium! That's why I've dedicated my life to beyblading!" Daichi cried angrily as he attacked directly at Venus, "look kid. I also love beyblading, so I don't know what your talking about!" She cried as she attacked directly.

Daichi growled, "your singing can't be possibly important!" He cried as Ming-Ming blinked. "Are you sure about that!" Ming-Ming asked as she changed once again, Daichi covered his ears as Ming-Ming began singing. In Boris place, that's it Ming-Ming, show your talent! He thought smiling. In Daichi's place, "stop!" He cried as he shook his head. "I thought this was supposed to be a blading competition," Tyson said angrily, "you can see it," Kenny said suddenly as everyone looked at him.

"That's how she controls her blade by singing," Kenny said as Hilary growled, "you must be joking," she said as Kenny shook his head. "I'm not lying, she's not distracting Daichi, that's how she does it," Kenny said as Tyson looked at Daichi, "Daichi! That's how she concentrates on her match and blade!" He called as Daichi smirked. So that's how she does it! Singing is her thing while blading! He thought smirking, "go Strata Dragoon! Prehistoric go!" Daichi yelled angrily.

Once again Ming-Ming changed into her other outfit, "go Venus! Use your Charming Temptation!" Ming-Ming cried angrily as she attacked directly. "No!" Daichi cried as his blade went out off the dish, "I can't believe it!" Tyson cried shocked as Daichi growled and went over to Ming-Ming. "Hey Ming, that was a great match," Daichi said smiling as he helped her up, "next time, we'll battle against each other and I'll definitley win!" He cried as Ming-Ming laughed and shook hands.

Daichi sighed as he went to his team, "I'm sorry," he said as Tyson shook his head. "We know about there secrets so it doesn't matter Daichi," Tyson said smiling, "so I'm guessing Ray's up next, huh?" Daichi asked as Ray nodded. "Hey Tyson! You don't got a chance to win the next match!" Garland called out, "we'll see about that. Beyblading is on the line here, and we will win no matter what!" Tyson cried as Garland smirked.

Kai, I hope you make your decision soon, cause we really need your help, Tyson thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: next chapter should be up soon!

Ray: how come we don't see Tyson's grandpa anymore in the stadium?

me: beats me

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

max: review and update!


	9. Refuse To Loose

Chapter 9- Refuse To Loose

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"I can't believe the G-Revolution actually lost the first match!" AJ announced, "who would have thought that Ming-Ming would actually defeat Daichi?" Brad asked. "Let's forget about the first match and just concentrate on the second one instead!" AJ cried, "the next match is going to be Ray against Crusher! Ray's a good teammate along with his bit-beast Driger! Those two combine are really tough to beat!" Brad announced. "But they have to worry about Crusher who's from the Bega Bladers and his bit-beast Gigars! His a really tough opponent!" AJ announced.

"Say Ray, are you ready?" Tyson asked as he looked at him as he was sitting on the floor, "I'm ready as ever," Ray replied as he went towards the dish. "Well, this should be interesting! Crusher is dedicating this match to his little sister Monica, who's apparently going to operation right now in the hospital!" DJ cried, "oh man. This is going to be one touch match," Max said worriedly. "Go Crusher!" The audience cheered as Crusher got ready, "can you believe this!" Gary asked as the White Tigers, PPB All-Starz and the others were watching at the stands.

"Everyone thinks the Bega Bladers are hopeless, but apparently they aren't," Kevin replied. "I just hope Ray knows what his doing, right Lee?" Mariah asked looking at Lee who didn't said anything, "Lee?" Mariah asked again. "Ray doesn't care who the audience is cheering for, he just needs to watch out for his opponent," Lee replied as Mariah nodded, back in Ray's place. "Let it rip!" The two boys cried as there launched there blades, "go Driger! Attack!" Ray cried angrily.

Crusher smirked, "is that all you've got? Go Gigar!" He cried angrily as Ray gasped. "This stadium is pretty wicked from the first one," Kenny said, "no traps right?" Tyson asked as Kenny shook his head. "Look at those two blades! They are really going at it!" AJ announced, "both teams are here by fighting what they believe in!" Brad cried. Ray growled as he was almost pushed out from the stadium, I will not loose! I have too much on the line here! My friends, teammates and my rival is on my side waiting for my victory for Beyblading! Ray thought angrily.

"Go Gigar! Do this for Monica!" Crusher cried as he attacked Driger directly, Monica, this match is going to be for you! Be strong! Just like I'm being strong right now! Crusher thought angrily. "Is that all you've got Crusher!" Ray asked angrily as he attacked Gigar directly, Crusher growled. In Kai's place, Kai looked up at the building that held the television as it was showing the match between Crusher and Ray. Go for it Ray, win this match! Kai thought angrily.

Back at the stadium, "this will be my final attack! Go, Gatlin Claw Temptest!" Ray cried angrily. "Gigar, attack with Demolition AX!" Crusher cried as the two blades clashed against each other. Tyson gasped as the two blades attacked each other, "oh wow. All that power came from Crusher's blade!" Garland asked shocked. "Crusher's emotions goes towards his blade, since he was thinking about his sister Monica, all the energy goes through there," Hiro replied.

Ray gasped as he fell onto the ground along with Crusher, "who've won the match!" AJ asked excitedly. Max gasped along with Mariah as the two saw Ray's blade out off the dish, "the winner is Crusher!" DJ cried as everyone cheered. "I won!" Crusher asked surprised as he stood up shocked, Ray groaned but than saw a hand coming down. Ray looked and saw that it was Crusher, "hey man, great battle," Crusher said smiling as Ray smiled back.

"I know you've wanted to win so badly and all..." Crusher began as Ray shook his head, "you've won fair and square and you've dedicated this match for your sister Monica. So, enjoy it. We'll battle against each other again someday," Ray replied as Crusher hugged him as he sobbed, "thank you Ray," he said as Ray smiled. Back at the stands, "man, Ray lost," Mariah said unhappily. "So what if he lost? At least he had fun out there," Emily replied, "I guess your right," Mariah said with a sigh.

Back at Ray, "so Max, are you ready?" He asked looking at Max. Max nodded as he stood up, "hey Max?" Tyson asked as Max looked at him. "Give it your best shot," Tyson said smiling, "I will," Max replied as he went towards the dish and got ready to battle.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: good huh?

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon!

Ray: review and update!


	10. author's notes:

author's notes:

hey guys, it's me again! thanks for reviewing "The Bega Challenge!" Although it will be on hold till the next episode: "Max to the Maxx" is up next! It should be around April and I wll mostly likely end the story where Kai returns to the team, i hope you don't mind. Hopefully i ddn't spoil anything for those who didn't watch G-Revolution yet, even it aired on jetix. sighs it will be a long time till the next episode airs and is new, anywayz, see yea!


	11. Max To The Max

Chapter 11- Max To The Max

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Welcome everyone to the next round of the Justice-Five battle! Right now G-Revolution has zero wins while Bega has two wins! Can G-Revolution be able to put it up in the third round to be able to win or will they be defeated against Bega? Well, that's up to Max!" DJ cried as everyone was watching him and was waiting for the next match. Aw man, this battle is what everyone is waiting for. This battle is for the future of beyblading, Max thought as he looked at himself at the mirror in the bathroom.

Max sighed, "the odds are against Max," a voice said as Max blinked. "I know what your saying, everyone knows Max's old moves that basically Mystel might be the winner of this match," the other voice said. Max got out off the bathroom quietly to see who was talking and see the news crew, "I know the perfect headline for tomorrow! G-Revolution Defeated By Bega!" The voice said as the other one was laughing. Max growled as he turned around to leave but accidently bumped into someone, "sorry," he said as he looked up to see who it was.

"Boris!" He cried shocked as Boris smirked, "if you could move out of my way..." he began as Boris blocked his path. "I need to speak with you Max," he said as Max stared at him, "I'm not allowed to speak with you," he said as Boris laughed. "Then you must hear what I have to say to you. You must win Max, no matter what," he said as Max glared at him, "why should I?" He asked. "Cause people would think that I'm cheating and I'm not," Boris explained, Max looked away as he began walking off.

"Your stragety is too predictable," Boris called out, Max stopped as he looked back at him. "What?" He asked blinking, "you'll loose if you don't change it. Believe me, with Mystel's moves you don't stand a chance," Boris said as he left Max. In Tyson's place, "we need a new stragety," Mariah said. "I know, but with everyone knowing Max's moves, there's nothing that we can do," Tyson said, "gee, thanks Tyson," Max murmured as nobody knew he was in the room.

"Why don't we go and put in another player instead? I'm sure that we'll help," Ray said as Max looked up. Tyson shook his head, "we must be prepared for tomorrow. We must also believe in Max that he could win," he said as Max stared at him. "You guys don't believe in me also! Don't you!" Max cried angrily, "that's not it Max!" Tyson began. "We just want to help you Max," Hilary said, "my own teammates doesn't believe in me! I can't believe this!" Max cried angrily as he ran off.

"Max, wait!" Tyson cried as Rick growled, "I hate it when he does that," he murmured as he stood up. In the Bega room, "I can't believe we are going to win!" Ming-Ming cried happily. "Don't get too cocky Ming-Ming," Garland replied, "what are you talking about?" Ming-Ming asked. "I'm talking about Max, he can change his moves anytime he wants which is not likely to happen," Garland said, "yea. His moves is so predictable that almost everyone could guess what they are in a match!" Crusher cried.

Garland nodded, "where's Mystel anyway?" He asked as everyone looked around the room. "Beats me, Brooklyn and Hiro are also missing," Crusher said, "I just hope they are in time for the match," Garland replied as Ming-Ming nodded. In Max's place, "what is it that you want Rick?" He asked annoyed. "Hey, your friends are just trying to help you," Rick began, "help? They don't even believe in me anymore!" Max cried angrily to him.

"They just don't want you to go and change your stragety that's all," Rick said as Max sighed, "I guess I've been having a lot of pressure, huh?" He asked as Rick laughed. "Enjoy your meal, cause your match is coming up soon," Rick said as Max nodded smiling, "let's dig in!" He cried happily. In the stadium, "ladies and gentleman! The third match we'll begin soon! Will Max be able to cover up for the G-Revolution for them to have a win or we'll they'll be defeated?" DJ asked.

"Hey, where's Mystel?" Garland asked looking around, "Brooklyn and Hiro are also missing," Crusher said. "Thank you everyone!" Ming-Ming cried as she waved to the crowd, "Ming-Ming. This isn't your match," Garland said angrily. "Aw, but I still want to impress the crowd," Ming-Ming said, "well, yea. But the match is starting soon," Garland said angrily as Ming-Ming laughed nervously. "I've been a bad girl," she said sadly as Crusher sighed, this is hopeless, he thought.

"Hey Max?" Tyson asked as Max looked at him, "your still not mad are you?" He asked as Max shook his head. "I'm not," he said as Tyson smiled at him, "well then, go out there and do your best!" He cried happily. Max nodded as he went to the dish, "hey, where's Mystel!" Max asked shocked. "Right here!" A voice cried as everyone looked and saw Mystel coming down from a opened window, "are you ready Max?" Mystel asked as Max nodded and got ready to launch his blade.

In the hospital, "I just hope Tyson and the other's doesn't loose. This is for Tala's sake," Mr. Dickinson said worriedly as he was watching the match on television. Back at Max, "let it rip!" Max cried as he attacked Mystel right away. "Hey Max! What are you doing!" Tyson asked shocked, "this isn't really Max's style," Kenny said as he watched the battle onto his laptop. "Looks like Max made the first move which was an unlikely move from him!" DJ cried, "what is he thinking!" AJ announced.

"Why don't you watch and find out yourself AJ?" Brad asked, "very funny Brad," AJ replied as Brad smirked. "Go and defend yourself Draciel!" Max cried angrily, "attack Poseidon!" Mystel ordered angrily. "These two blades are going around attacking one another!" Brad announced, "will they be a winner in today's match!" AJ asked. "Mystel is very strong, just like I predicted, Max might not have a chance against him," Kenny said, "don't say that chief!" Hilary cried unhappily.

In Brooklyn's place, I know who's going to go and win, he thought smirking. "Brooklyn," a voice said as Brooklyn looked and saw Hiro, "what is it?" He asked. "Everyone is waiting for you," Hiro replied, "heh, I already know who's going to win today's match," Brooklyn said. "Then why don't you go to the stadium?" Hiro asked annoyed, "cause I don't feel like it," Brooklyn replied. "I'll see you in the stadium," Hiro said leaving, "no need. Mystel is going to win anyway," Brooklyn said smirking.

Back at the stadium, "all right Draciel! Let's get ready!" Max cried angrily. "Go Poseidon, use your Ocean Javelin!" Mystel cried, "Draciel! Use your Water Viper!" Max cried angrily as the two blades clashed against each other. (A/N: I don't remember what was Max's attacks. If you do, please tell me)! "Who won?" Daichi asked worriedly, "oh my goodness! It's a tie!" DJ cried shocked as everyone gasped. Now everyone would know that I wasn't cheating at all, Boris thought watching from above.

"We did it Draciel," Max said looking at his blade, "hey Max?" Mystel asked as Max looked at him. "Great match," he said as the two shook hands, "we should battle against each other someday," Max said smiling as Mystel nodded. Max, you've battle hard with your pride and soul, but ended up in a draw! (A/N: hey, that rhymes, doesn't it)? So now it's my turn to take your place, to finish off where we've left off! So Kai, if your watching, we really need you right now, Tyson thought.

Max sighed as he looked up in the crowd, I've really did it! I made it a draw! Draciel, we make a great team. But thanks to Rick, we make a better team, he thought as he waved to Rick who waved back.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: finally you've put it up!

me: one more chapter (I think) till Kai returns!

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tala: review and update!


	12. The Return Of Kai

Chapter 12- The Return Of Kai

notes: don't owe beyblade! The last and final chapter! Here it is...

"Come on you guys! Who can defeat me!" Tyson asked angrily as he just defeated Ray, "Tyson, don't you think we need a break?" Hilary asked. "At this rate, Dragoon might be seriously damaged and can't even battle in tomorrow's match," Mariah said as Lee nodded. "Although somebody has to defeat Tyson so we can revenge the other battles that were lost," Rick said as Max and Daichi growled, "more practice means it's going to be perfect," Mariah said smiling.

"Come on guys! Who's going to defeat me!" Tyson asked again, "he never gives up. Does he?" Kenny asked sighing. "This is Tyson that we are talking about Kenny," Hilary said as Kenny nodded, "we'll battle you Tyson!" Max called as Daichi agreed. "Well, come on then!" Tyson cried eagerly, "let it rip!" Tyson cried as the three boys lunched there blades. "Let's go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi cried, "you have to do better then that! Go Dragoon!" Tyson cried as it attacked Draciel and Strata.

"We can't let him win this round Daichi! Let's go!" Max cried as the two blades went to either side of Tyson's blade, Tyson smirked. "I see that you have been practicing," he said, "yea? What's wrong? Can't defeat us!" Max asked. Tyson snorted, "I'll have to defeat you even though your my teammates! Attack Dragoon!" He cried. "Let's go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi cried as the two blades were onto the air, "now Strata!" Daichi cried angrily.

Tyson gasped as Dragoon went onto the ground as it spun around stopping at it's tracks, "good job Daichi," he said as Daichi smiled. "Since Daichi defeated me, I can't let that happen. Let's go Rick!" Tyson cried, Rick laughed. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. Since your taking on the Bega bladers, if I defeat you, I have to take your place," Rick said as everyone gasped, "you think so do you? We'll just have to see then!" Tyson cried as the two boys lunched there blades.

Your good Rick, but not good enough to handle a beyblade like Dragoon and the others, Tyson thought as he battled. In Kai's place, "excuse me sir? But visiting hours are over. Sir?" A nurse asked as Kai was in the hospital. "I'm not leaving," Kai replied angrily, Kai took off his hood as he looked at Tala. He gasped as he found Dranzer MS next to him, Dranzer, Kai thought as he picked it up and looked at it.

At the roof top, "go Dranzer!" Kai cried as Dranzer wasn't taking any of his commands. "What's going on here! Dranzer, let's go!" Kai cried again but Dranzer still didn't listen, just then Kai gasped as he saw a cat nearby. "Get away!" Kai cried worriedly as the cat left hurriedly, Kai gasped as Dranzer finally stopped dead in it's tracks were the cat has been. Kai sighed, this is harder then I thought, he thought as he looked at Dranzer.

At Bega, "Ming-Ming, what do you say about G-Revolution? Do they still have a chance defeating you?" DJ asked. Ming-Ming laughed, "G-Revolution doesn't have a chance defeating us. Not with our two topest bladers that are next," Ming-Ming said smiling. Garland shook his head, she's hopeless. Even though she's a good blader, she's still annoying. He thought as he battled with the other rookie bladers, "let's do it again!" He cried lunching his blade.

I can't loose tomorrow. My dedication to my family has to go on! Nothing will stop me! Garland thought angrily, "it looks like Garland is doing well," Boris said to his guards. At this rate, tomorrow match will be successful, by then, I'll be controlling beyblading all over the world! Boris thought smirking. "Where's Brooklyn?" Boris asked angrily looking at his guards, "he was just here awhile ago," one of them said quickly.

Boris sighed, "leave him be. His just a mysterious blader. I never met anyone like him before. Brooklyn will surely win the match tomorrow," Boris said. At the harbor, "well, this looks like a good place to fish," F-Dynasty coach Romero said. "Hello fish!" He called out as the other fisherman looked at him angrily, Romero laughed nervously. Just then he heard a noise coming from the warehouse, "it sounds like someone's blading in there!" He said qujietly to himself as he sneaked into the warehouse to see who it was.

In the warehouse, "let's go Dranzer!" Kai cried angrily as Dranzer still wasn't listening and was spinning around without his commands. Kai began panting as Dranzer stopped dead in it's tracks, what's going on here! Why couldn't I control it? Kai thought staring at it. Well, if it isn't Kai. Look's like his not his usual self, Romero thought. "Let's go Dranzer!" Kai cried as he lunched his blade again, just then something hit it.

Kai looked and saw it was a beyblade, "who's there!" He called out angrily. "What's going on Kai?" Romero asked as Kai glared at him, "just leave me alone," he said. "Why? Can't I have one battle with you?" Romero asked, "no. I don't have time," Kai replied angrily. Romero smirked as he lunched his blade, "come on Kai. It looks like that your afraid and your backing down," Romero said as Kai gasped.

"I'm not like that Romero!" Kai cried angrily, "let's go then," Romero said as Kai lunched his blade. "Go Dranzer!" Kai cried as it attacked Romero's blade, Kai smirked. "See? That wasn't so..." he began but after the smoke he gasped, "where is it!" He asked. Romero cleared his throat, "it's up there," he said pointing as his blade attacked Kai's blade hard. Kai growled as his blade stopped spinning, "wow. That was easy," Romero said smiling.

Kai growled, "let's go again Romero!" He cried as the two lunched there blades again. "Kai, why don't you calm down a bit? I'm sure that we'll help," Romero said, "why? So I could let you win?" Kai asked angrily. Romero snorted, "why do I want you to do that?" He asked as Kai growled, he gasped as Dranzer was back at his again. "But how?" Kai asked blinking, he looked at his blade as it began glowing.

"Fantastic Kai. Your getting it!" Romero cried happily, "let's go again," Kai said as the two lunched again. Romero smirked, "tell me Kai, what's up with this Brooklyn character?" Romero asked. "It's none of your business!" Kai cried angrily, "hmm? If you could get out of these thorns, it is my business," Romero said as Kai looked. "What's going on!" Kai asked, "my attack Rose Thorn," Romero said smirking.

"Let go off me Romero!" Kai cried angrily, "don't think so. If you could get out of that, then you win," Romero said confident. Kai growled, Brooklyn, why couldn't you get out off my head? He thought but then gasped and saw it was Tyson. "Tell me, what's your deal?" Romero asked as Kai wasn't listening, it can't be true that Brooklyn is just like Tyson! Kai thought. The only reason that I'm blading is to be the best blader!

Hiro couldn't be right! After our last battle! Looking at the stars or the sky, I always think of you Tyson. Cause I love you and I will always be there for you! Kai thought as he got out of the thorns, Romero gasped. "Tyson! I'll be there for you! Attack Dranzer!" Kai cried as it attacked Romero's blade, Romero smiled as his blade stopped spinning. "Good job Kai, you were successful. I'm thinking that you know what to do, right?" Romero asked as Kai turned his back, "I guess my advice on helping you was successful. You should thank me," Romero said as he looked at him.

Romero laughed as Kai was gone, "heh. I'm always like that," he said sighing. In Tyson's place, "come on Tyson. Let's take a break for real," Hilary said. Tyson growled, "I won't! Come on, who's up next!" He asked as he looked at his teammates and saw that they were exhausted and were sitting on the ground. Tyson sighed, "let it rip!" He cried as he lunched his blade onto the air but then saw it fell onto the ground with a loud clank.

Everyone looked to see who it was and gasped, "Kai!" Tyson cried shocked as Kai was looking straight at him as Tyson's eyes were starting to fill with tears. "Tyson?" Kai said staring at him, "Kai!" Tyson cried as he ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Hilary smiled as she knew Tyson and Kai were back together, "I love you Tyson," Kai said as he hugged him back. Tyson gasped, "I love you also," he said smiling as they both kissed for the first time in there lives.

End!

me: here yea go!

Tyson: three pages!

me: took me like an hour just to do it

Kai: we'll be onto the next story soon

Max: review and update!


End file.
